Padfoot's Return
by lexy1495
Summary: Voldemort is finally gone and Harry can move on. But when he wakes up at St. Mungos there is someone there that Harry hasnt seen sents his fifth year at Hogwarts. Read on and find out how it is to return to a normal life after returning from the dead.
1. Padfoots Return

Authors note: I hope you like Padfoots Return. I know I enjoyed righting it. I wrote this after reading Harry Potter and the Order Of The Phoenix because I started to cry when Padfoot gets killed (and that usually don't happen to me) and for those who don't know that Padfoot is Sirius and is Harry's godfather. Please review and tell me what you think of Padfoots Return.

Sirius sat there thinking what is Harry going to think when he wakes up while reading the Daily Prophet. He was sitting at the foot of Harrys hospital bed and Ginny was in the bed next to Harry sleeping. Harry had been unconscious for over a month after the battle with Voldemort. Sirius wondered how Harry was going to act when he realized that he had killed two people. Sirius thought Ron and Hermione had token the battle pretty well but they didn't kill two people. But Ginny was having a hard time she refused to leave the hospital till Harry woke up. But she herself was still quite week and was asleep. But Sirius was worried how long Harry would stay unconscious for Harrys own Death Curse had bounced off Voldemort and had hit Harry but was to week to kill Harry. But everyone was very glad that Voldemort was now dead and his followers were is Azkaban were they needed to be or were dead themselves.

But Sirius was quite worried for he was not only looking after Harry but for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Some of the healers said it was better for Harry to sleep after the battle for he wouldn't have to deal with the pain of his injuries physical and mentally. Sirius couldn't blame him for more than likely he would have every reporter in Britain around his hospital bed. But Sirius was not the only one worrying about Harry for Ron and Hermione were too let alone Ginny. But out of all of them Ginny was worrying the most for she hadn't left the hospital when Ron and Hermione did. Fred and George's jokes couldn't even cheer her up. It had come as far as the healers having to give her a sleeping potion for after she woke up she wouldn't sleep at all. She was afraid that Harry would wake up when she was asleep. But her mother was the only who really saw what was going on after hearing her daughter and risked her life to save Harrys life the one she truly loved. They all knew what Ginny needed and it was Harry.

But there was nothing they could do but wait for Harry to wake up. So Sirius sat there and waited for he hadn't seen Harry for two years and was very eager to talk to him. But Sirius wasn't sure how to go on with his life without Harry for Harry was the one that Sirius lived for knowing that he was the last family Harry had (unless you count the Dursleys ). But Sirius knew that Harry was going to be in shock when he woke up not only because of the battles but because Sirius was there with him.

A week later the Daily Prophet was still keeping constant updates on Harry and were starting to call him the sleeping hero. Some people were starting to wonder if Harry would ever wake up. But Sirius and the rest all knew that Harry would wake up. And Sirius was at the hospital every day. One day Ron and Hermione were out, Ginny was asleep next to Harry and Sirius was at the foot of his bed reading the Daily Prophet and then he heard a loud groan. Harry had finally woken up.

Harry sat up and rubbed his face and then he heard a voice say " Why is it every time you and Voldemort come face to face and intend to kill each other some young lady risks her life to save yours?"

Harry looked at the person at the foot of his bed but could not see who it was for they had the Daily Prophet opened to cover their face.

"What do you mean?"

"Look beside you, Harry."

Harry reached over and took his glasses off the table and looked at the bed beside him there laid Ginny.

"Not again, is she really..."

"No she's not dead, Harry."

"Then what's wrong with her and where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Ron and Hermione are staying at The Leaky Cauldron they woke up about two weeks after the battle along with Ginny there."

"So why is she still here?"

"Couldn't bear to leave your side not even Fred and George could cheer her up. The healers had to give her a sleeping potion."

"Why is it that all the women in my life risk their lives to save mine?"

"Be thankful Harry, when your mother bestowed her love upon you she did died Ginny didn't."

"I realized that."

Harry sat there on the bed rubbing his face and realized that he had a new cut on his forehead.

"Not again, don't tell me I have another lightning bolt on my head."

"No Harry, the scar you had got cut and hasn't healed yet."

"But it's the same shape so that could only mean one thing, wouldn't it? It would mean that someone had tried to kill me with the death curse. Did Voldemort try to kill me again?"

"Yes Harry, Voldemort did try to kill you but thanks to Ginny the same thing happened like last time the Death Curse bounced of you and Voldemort lost his power while trying to kill you. But after word you did what you had to do and killed Voldemort."

Sirius was careful to say this gently.

"So Voldemort is really dead?"

"Yes Harry, and so is Bellatrix."

"But I don't remember killing her."

"Well your wands connected while you both said Avada Kedavra at the same time. It seems that phoenix feather is quite common in Voldemort's followers. And it never appeared to me that Fawkes had a brother who also gave two tail feathers."

"Priori Incatatem?"

"Yes Harry, do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah one person emerged from Belltrix's wand it was Padfoot but he wasn't in human form he was the dog that he changed into."

"What did the dog look like?"

"It looked just like Padfoot like he was real not like the ghost Cedric had looked like when he reappeared."

"Did you see him return to Bellatrix's wand?"

"No, after I killed Belatrix Voldemort showed up and I had to deal with him,... Cause I knew I was the only one who could kill him."

"Are you alright with that?"

"I guess, I mean I had no choice."

"You did have a choice Harry, but choose the one that was for the better and didn't choose the one that was easy. And you relieved a lot of people of the pain they had from Voldermort. And revenged those he killed and they can now rest in peace knowing that he is dead. It may have been a hard battle but you did what was right and you used what you had against Voldemort for you had something to fight for, to live for. And fought for what you believed in."

"You make me sound like a really big hero when you put it that way."

"Well you are at least a lot of people think you are, unless you count the Death Eaters that got landed in Azkaban. Let alone I think you made Draco Malfoy hate you even more"

"You mean I put the Malfoys in Azkaban."

"Ron was quite amused at it also Hermione thought they got what they deserved she never did like Snape after he killed Dumbledore. I know Dumbledore would be proud of you let alone your parents. I must say it was strange having your Aunt Petunia write and ask if you were alive."

"I bet that depressed them to find out I was alive."

"I was shocked I called her to tell her and she started to cry with relief that you were alive."

"Wow, that is weird."

"Let alone she asked if you needed somewhere to stay, but I told her that you would be going to live with other family members."

"What other family members? I just got revenge for my parents and killed the witch that took the only family I ever really got to know, Sirius. And I saw him for the last time and don't even know if he did go back to Bellatrix's wand. But no spell can reawaken the dead."

"Oh, you would be surprised, Harry."

"What are my parents in this hospital waiting to wake up themselves?"

"Harry, believe me your parents are happy knowing that you have people who care about you and are going to be living a Voldemort free life."

"Don't tell me Professor Trelawney said she can talk to the dead now?"

"No, I talked to them."

"What do you mean?"

"I've seen them, they do seem to be much happier in the afterlife, but they do still worry about you but their happy that I'm back to keep an eye on you."

Sirius sat there wondering what Harry was going to say next finding out that he was back to keep an eye on him and then it happened.

"What do you mean your back to keep an eye on me? And you would have to be dead to talk to my parents because they're not ghosts. Wait, a-am I er am I er d-dead?"

"Oh for heaven's sake you're not dead Harry. Of course you're not dead why would Ron and Hermione be hanging around waiting for you to wake up if you weren't going to wake up? That would be stupid after you three made that vow that if any of you would die in this war that the rest would do their best to move on, but not forget the good times and the friend ship you shared with each other, and to remember what you died for was fighting for each other and what you believed in."

"How do you know that? Only Ron, Hermione, and I knew about that vow. But if I'm not dead then you must have been dead to talk to my parents or your are dead. Wait, are you a ghost?"

Harry automatically picked up a tin box from the night stand and chucked it at the persons leg. It bounced off and landed on the floor at their feet.

"Ouch! Bloody hell that hurt, boy. That box if as solid as a rock, Harry."

The person rubbed there shin but kept the Daily Prophet in his face.

"Wait your not a ghost, if you were a ghost the box would of went right through your leg."

"What did you think boy, fighting Voldemort must not have made you much wiser I can tell."

"Sorry, but who are you?"

But Harry already had a idea but he couldn't believe it was true. For the way the person had yelled it sounded so familiar.

"Who do you think I am? Who came out of Bellatrix's wand? But couldn't get back through it because Bellatrix's wand had been shattered by you and by her being dead."

"Wait, ...Padfoot? But how, no spell can reawaken the dead. Even Dumbledore said that was impossible."

"Well, I guess I'm a living miracle then Harry. But if it wasn't for you and Lupin I wouldn't be here."

What do you mean me and Lupin?"

"Well you got me out of the afterlife by shattering Bellatrix's wand and killing her so I couldn't get back through. And Lupin helped me get my body back to a condition that I could transform back to a human. And by my being a dog I couldn't do much after you killed Voldemort so I waited for Ron and Hermione to get you out of the Hollows and I set off towards Headquarters and found Lupin. I made him rather mad when I wrote on the carpet with mud saying it was me Sirius. So we went and dug up my body and made a potion to repair my body to the way it was when I died.

Sirius kept his face hidden but knew what Harry was thinking and was awestruck.

"So this is really you Sirius?"

Sirius had finally removed the Daily Prophet from his face and was looking Harry In the eyes.

"Yes, Harry it is me and I must say I am hear only because of you. And I am happier than ever."

"Why?"

"Because Harry, Pettigrew being one of the weakest followers of Voldemort was caught by the demetors, and I was cleared of ever murdering anyone so my days of hiding are over. And now I am free to go live as a normal person in the country with my godson, you Harry."

"You mean after all these years I don't have to go back to the Dursleys house?"

"You may want to tell your aunt that you are alive. But I don't think she could live with herself if she broke her vow she made to your mother. But it isn't like you have to return to her house every year."

"What vow?"

"Do you remember that howler that she got that holiday that you were attacked that said "Remember my last, Petunia." It was your mothers last wish she asked her sister by taking you in Petunia would seal the charm Dumbledore had put on you. As long as you were in the place that your mother's blood dwelled Voldemort could not hurt you."

"Wish she would of put in that she would liked me raised with kindness."

"Don't say that Harry, your mother never knew that Petunia would turn so sour but be glad your mother did what she did."

Sirius got up and sat on the bed by Harry.

"And now Harry once your strong enough to leave here we can go live out in the country together where you can see the sky and I will think you'll be glad to know that we will be living next door to the Burrow."

"Really?"

"Really, but I have to confessed I had to go through your belongings while you were a sleep."

"Why?"

"Well you see Harry, after not having my wand for the time I was dead and then coming back to life I needed my wand back and so had to go through your trunk. I was surprised to hear Author say that you had kept it after hearing you smashed the mirror I gave you the year I died. But I was glad you found it it was the reason I dropped it when I was killed. So you could keep something of me even though I was gone."

Harry couldn't do anything but hug Sirius. And think the life he had always wanted had found its way to him.

Sirius and Harry kept talking till they heard the doors open to the hospital wing open. Ron and Hermione came in with their hands full of sweets.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled when she saw him and started to cry.

"It's about bloody time, Mate. I'm getting sick of being stuck with girls but it has been nice having Sirius around again.

"You think, what a shock to wake up and find him here."

"I'm surprised Ginny hasn't woken up with all the noise you guys are making." Sirius said.

Harry got up and went and sat down by Ginny. Ron, Hermione, and Sirius wondered off to send owls saying that Harry had woken up.

"Ginny?" Said Harry quietly.

Ginny slowly opened her eyes and stared up at him.

"Harry." She gasped sitting up suddenly.

"Shhhhh Ginny, it's alright I'm fine.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm fine we all are. Have you been home sents the beginning of term?"

"No."

"You want to know what Sirius told me?"

"What?"

"Well right next to the Burrow it seems that someone started building a house and it seems that it belongs to Sirius. And now I can come live with him and be next door to you."

"Really, you don't have to go back to the Dursleys?"

"Yep, not even for protection from my mother's blood anymore. It seems that I'm stuck in the magical world for most of my life now. And with you forever, Ginny."

"Really, you mean it Harry?"

"Well from the way it sounds not only did you risk your life for me but Sirius told me that the Healers had to give you a sleeping draught because you were afraid that I would wake up while you were asleep."

Ginny looked away as she turned pink.

"you know Harry, I thought you were really going to die out there. I couldn't believe that you actually killed Voldemort let alone Bellatrix. And I was shocked to hear about Sirius and I thought that no spell could ever reawaken the dead.

"But do me a favor Ginny, and don't try to do the stuff I've done. Or you'll end up like me and spend half your life in a hospital."

"I don't care how many times you're in a hospital or hurt. But I will always love you Harry."

"You two are too cute!" They heard someone yell from behind them it was Fred and George. With all the other Weasleys, Sirius, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Lupin, Moody, McGonagall, and Hagrid it seemed that the whole Order Of The Phoenix was there. Harry just sat there with all them smiling at him. And then he knew that he could live up to the legend that had been meant for him with all these people as his true family.


	2. Inside My Head

**Authors note**: Sorry it took me so long to update! This is a change from the first chapter, because its going back before Harry woke up. The point of view has also changed in it. And the last thing is please review because if I don't get some review off of this chapter or the next, I am going to assume that I am wasting my time with this story! And I would hate to see all my work go to waste on it. Thank you.

It's been three weeks mostly everyone is still in shock, mourning, or unconscious. It's rather depressing sitting here and watching Mad-Eye and Remus keep pouring multiple potions on my lifeless body. It took me two days to get them to believe it was me. It astounded us all that I was alive, and that we found my body in the unmarked grave my mother had dug for me when I ran away all those years ago. Even Mad-Eye was shocked that we found it, when I had just disappeared behind the Veil in the Department of Mysteries when I died.

I have to say, I'm happy that I can't really talk to anyone right now. I know they are going to have a million questions for me when I get my body back. But the first thing I'm going to do is go see Harry. I haven't really seen him scents the night of the Battle of Hogwarts. In all my years I never thought I would be around to see Bellatrix, none the less Voldemort get killed. But then I never thought; I would see a death curse hit my godson either, or see him kill two people. Though we all knew it would end up that way eventually. Though, no one is very proud of it.

Everyone is out of St. Mungos is very worried about Harry. It's mostly the remainders of the original Order of the Phoenix that is still walking around and worrying. I feel rather stupid now for saying "Well you're the young ones now; It's you war.' When Harry asked if I thought there was going to be another war. For now all the young ones are all laying unconscious in St. Mungos.

If the guilt isn't bad enough everyone is a bit superstitious about me being alive. Mad-Eye and Remus are keeping my being alive a secret. Everyone else just thinks I'm a stray that they took in. But none of them know how much a stray can eaves drop on nightly talks about everyone in the hospital is doing. They have no idea that I'm outside the window listening in on what is to be said.

A lot is said about multiple hits with spells; curses that take awhile to remove; multiple missing bones in all of them; up to eight bottles of Skele-Gro each, and cuts that won't heal. I hear a lot of talk about finding scars and marks no one noticed before. One night I heard a bit of the cut on his forehead won't heal. They also found "mudblood" carved into Hermione's arm, and no one knows how "I mustn't tell lies" got carved into Harry's hand. When the healer said it was a few years old. And how it is a miracle, that they are all alive.

If hearing about how mangled up everyone is, isn't bad enough. Mad-Eye and Remus don't know how to keep their conversations private. I don't like what I've heard them say. Though, I have to agree with them on some of it. I really agree with Remus on the sooner Harry wakes up, the better. I wonder if Mad-Eye has the slightest clue how much I have heard him say about me.

One night all I heard was "That man is going to be a suicide risk." And then Remus saying "Yes he might be a bit depressed. But the man survived ten years in Azkaban. I think he can survive this."

"Only to break out, and seek revenge on his old friend that betrayed him, and got his other two friends killed. Oh, and left his godson an orphan."

"But Sirius didn't kill him. I know I wanted to, but I'm not the one who really suffered because of Pettigrew. I knew once I heard that he broken out of Azkaban; he would be out to get Pettigrew, and see Harry if could. But I never thought Ron would have got tied up with it because of the bloody rat thing. And I don't being a black dog helped any."

"But you said yourself that you were frightened at the thought of Sirius breaking out of prison, and you warned Harry to watch out for him."

"I warned Harry for his own safety. Harry was the main reason the Ministry put dementors at Hogwarts anyway. And he was the only reason I came to teach there. No one had the slightest clue if Sirius had changed in that place, or if the history of his last name had finally caught up with him."

That was all I could stand to hear of Mad-Eye and Remus' conversations that they didn't know I was listening to. They all overlook me braking out of Azkaban. Though I'm very glad none of them asked how I did it. But no one knows how I survived in that horrid place.

I was the only one who knew the truth that would speak it. And I knew I couldn't die in prison. I had people that believed I was no murderer, but that was not good enough for me. I couldn't stand to think of my godson living a life with no family at all. If I had not escaped, Harry would have never known who I was or who truly betrayed his parents.

I am the one who has to reveal the rest of these secrets to him. Even if I have to live the rest of this life in misery. I will not show pain to him, when he has felt it all his life. I will not burden him with the pain of another family member dying. Only to leave him with all the wonders of his life unanswered.


End file.
